hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Eta
|name = Eta |kana = イータ |rōmaji = Īta |japanese voice = Kae Araki (1999) Mikako Takahashi (2011) |english voice = Brianna Knickerbocker (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 127 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Green (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) White (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Greed Island |occupation = G.I. Game Master |relatives = Elena (Twin sister) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Eta (イータ, Īta) is one of the game masters and creators of the game Greed Island. She is also Elena's twin sister,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 one of the other creators of the game. Eta is in charge on the reception of incoming players in Greed Island, her main role being to explain the basic rules of the game. She monitors everyone that goes to the island, from players to intruders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Appearance Eta is a young woman with a slim figure, big azure eyes, and long, silver hair parted in two ponytails by a helmet. She wears a black, sleeveless robe decorated with eye motifs: one right below her collarbone, one in the middle of her chest, and one on the upper part of her abdomen. Each of them has an azure clear and a blue pupil without iris. In the 1999 anime adaptation, she looks slightly taller and older. Her hair is brown, her eyes green, her dress purple with yellow and blue eyes. Personality Eta has shown to be very professional and acts almost machine-like when elaborating the rules of Greed Island. Plot Greed Island arc Eta appears before Gon after he enters the Greed Island game. She greets Gon and after learning Gon's identity, relays a message left by his father. She then explains to Gon a long and detailed explanation about how to play and beat the game. Finishing her explanation, Eta allows Gon to enter the game but admits her explanation earlier was the bare minimum knowledge about the game and he'll have to figure everything else out himself, and wishes him good luck. When the Phantom Troupe ride a boat to Greed Island, Eta detects them. Upon Killua's return to Greed Island after completing the 288th Hunter Exam, he's greeted by Eta. She asks Killua if he'd like an explanation of the game again, but he declines.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 The moment Gon collects all 99 Imposed Slot Cards, Eta holds a 100 question trivia game, open to all of the Greed Island players, with the prize being the final Imposed Slot Card, the "Ruler's Blessing".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 At the end of the Trivia Game, Eta announces the winner with a score of 87/100 points, Gon!Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 It's revealed by the Greed Island creator List, that the name of the game Greed Island is derived from the first letter of all of the G.I. Game Masters, Eta and her twin sister Elena make the two Es in "Greed".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 Abilities & Powers Eta's Nen ability is unknown, but she is able to conjure swords and turn them to cards while explaining the game mechanics. Whether this is her ability or not has yet to be revealed. She was able to detect the Phantom Troupe when they tried to enter Greed Island by boat, although, due to the vastness of the island, it is highly unlikely she used En. Trivia * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime, the character's name is "Eeta". Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Eather ru:И'та Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters